


the one time stiles is oblivious and derek gets jealous

by Ellie_lo7



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Beach Vacation, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pack Vacation, Possessive Derek, Werewolves Still Exist, beach, drunk!Stiles, jealous!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_lo7/pseuds/Ellie_lo7
Summary: although it happens often, Derek tries not too notice it. It never seems to bother Stiles so it shouldn’t bother him, right? Wrong. Stiles happens to drink a little too much at the sunset lit beach party and gets caught up with another guy, Derek obviously does not approve.





	the one time stiles is oblivious and derek gets jealous

It happened often enough, to Stiles more commonly, just small smiles or a hint of extra sweetness in their tone. Of course his boyfriend never seemed to notice, he was oblivious and if Derek pointed it out, he shrugged it off. That should reassure Derek but it in fact, did not. 

So, when the pack decided to travel a few hours stray from Beacon Hills to visit a beach, they were all over ecstatic. Derek wasn’t the best alpha but he would occasionally schedule pack hangouts to make sure it stayed strong and secure. 

“Yes, I promise you look amazing! I told you I liked the blue one.” Scott brushed of Kira’s, yet another attempt, to get his attention away from the fresh pizza that had just arrived. The sun was beginning to set behind the ocean several feet away, the orange and pink hues of the shy radiating off the blue water. Erica and Boyd sat on the sand, her leaning in to him as they watched the waves gently crash in to the wet sand repeatedly.   

Scott and Kira sat across from Derek on the distasteful wooden picnic table, Scott watching her with his puppy dog eyes and stupid grin on his face. Derek could practically feel the happiness and content rolling off them and would feel irritated if he didn’t feel the exact same way when he was with Stiles.

Stiles, who had drank far too many beers, and insisted on going a few feet deep into the water, promising to stay in eyes watch from Derek.

_”What do you think I am? Incapable of treading my two sexy legs in the water despite the alcohol coursing through my blood stream?” Of course he scoffed when Derek added a flat yes._

Lydia went with Isaac to grab more towels out of the back of Stiles jeep a few minutes ago, they were seemingly growing closer over the summer, finally adapting to each other. They both were smartass’ so that had to count for something in their reach of friendship they had developed.

An all too familiar laugh erupted from somewhere in the water, Derek trailed his eyes to scan before landing on Stiles. And another male directly across from him, just slightly too close for Derek’s comfort. He urged himself to stay calm, Stiles was allowed to interact with other people, anybody he wanted to. 

When Stiles burst in to another fit of laughter, throwing his head back, Derek watched as the guy let his eyes travel over the long expanse of his boyfriend throat, the ocean breeze drifted a small scent of arousal from their direction. That was enough. He stood up abruptly, slamming his beer down in to the wooden surface, making Scott and Kira jump.

”Oh dear God, there he goes again.” He heard Erica muttered but chose to ignore it, practically stomping like a toddler down the shore, towards where Stiles was. He could feel his blood rushing through his ears and the jealousy pumping in his veins. 

Getting closer, he only barely had time to look at the way Stiles’ swimsuit shorts were just a size too small, clinging tightly to his perfect bubble butt and pale thighs dotted with moles. Derek pushed away the thought of what the front area of his pants looked like. It was bad enough already that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Stiles had never been too confident about his body, complaint he was too lanky but Derek saw the way other people looked at him, like a piece of meat. 

”Stiles,” Derek gritted through teeth threatening to become fangs, turning his boyfriends attention back to him which pleased the wolf inside him that was snarling with possessiveness. 

Stiles’ face lit up, his whiskey eyes glowing in the low sunlight and his plump pink lips were parted and wet. “Hey, baby!” 

His stomsch did an unsettling flip flop at the pet name but he brushed it off, grabbing his arm. 

“Derek, this is Adam. Adam, this is my sexy boyfriend, Derek.” Stiles tried, still slurring his words but Adam pushed his brown hair out of his face, lips pursed with disappointment.  _That’s what I thought! Mine._ “Baby, I was just telling Adam about the time I went to a strip club and got confused for a worker, remember that?”

Stiles was giggling again now, hand gripping Derek’s bicep to steady himself but he wasn’t at all pleased. “Good to know, come on now, let’s get back to our table.” 

“Oh, did we have a pen and napkin to write on? Adam asked for my number a second ago, we should invite him to hang out with us sometime! He said I looked nice in my swim trunks but he should see me in those tight jeans that make you hold your arm around my waist just a little tighter.” He nodded enthustacially, smirking while running his long fingers through Derek’s damp hair. 

“Stiles. We’re going, right now. Come on.” He growled, the sound less human than average but he was past the point of caring now. Adam was not getting anybody’s phone number and he would indeed never see any of them again. 

To make a point, Derek flashed his red eyes at him quickly which startled Adam enough to dart off. It pleased an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

”Fuck, are you alright? You look kinda angry. Your eyebrows are doing that thing where they like go down and-“

Derek cut him off with a sharp press of their lips, Stiles immediately deepened and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck as they go to shore again. “Don’t like you talking to other guys, he was clearly flirting with you. You’re mine..” Derek confessed when they broke apart.

Stiles tasted of alcohol which wasn’t pleasant but his lips were pinker than before and he was slightly panting. “Oh, no way. He was being friendly but I promise I won’t test that theory. Now, more kisses please.”

Derek couldn’t complain about that, he thought as he smashed their lips back together and let his hands stray to Stiles’ butt, slightly grasping what was his.

 

 


End file.
